Scattered Dreams
by Azurela
Summary: Sometimes… when I haven't written in a while, I have dreams… so I thought I'd get it/ them (possibly) out of my head before they bug me enough to become a project. If I don't get them out, then I have reoccurring dreams. Complete for now, if anyone's interested in reading. I'll probably post more if they come. Drabbles. Mostly Akuroku probably.


Scattered Dreams

A/n: Sometimes… when I haven't written in a while, I have dreams… so I thought I'd get it/ them (possibly) out of my head before they bug me enough to become a project. If I don't get them out, then I have reoccurring dreams. I'll probably post more if they come. Drabbles.

 **Unrequited Love**

 _When your best friend's little brother is in love with you, it can be awkward. In fact, in Axel's case, it was downright inappropriate. What, with their age difference and all… but for Axel it was a bit more problematic than just that. He also happened to be in love with said best friend, who was in love with someone else._

Axel was frowning, sulking with his chin propped in his knees. It was a gorgeous day. Bright and sunny. Purely beautiful. But for him, it was absolutely hell. One of his worst fears had come to life. Scratch that, _two_ of his worst fears.

"You should just do it, Axe." The red-head's gut twisted and little butterflies fluttered around in his chest at the sound of his best friend's bubbly voice. Axel frowned unhappily.

"Yeah, well, first you'd need to give me a good reason. So, why should I Sor?" The brunette's smile became whimsical, if not a bit exasperated.

"C'mon Axe. Just hear him out and get it out of his system. You know Roxas has it bad for you. You didn't have to be so hard on him." Axel's cheeks reddened in shame, remembering a soaking wet, teary-eyed blond quite vividly. He'd seen the signs, and he still hadn't handled it well. That was his first fear. The second was Sora encouraging him toward Roxas. That kid just couldn't stand seeing anyone upset, let alone his own brother. It hurt too much for Axel to think of Roxas that way. He swallowed, that idea leaving a bitter taste on his tongue.

"Can't say the feeling's mutual. Sorry." Big blue eyes became pleading.

"Would you do it for an old friend? He's my little brother. I don't want him to hate you." The red-head grumbled to himself, adjusting his blue plaid shirt before folding his arms crossly and sighing in resignation. Sora was cashing in his chips. Using the "F" card, knowing all too well that Axel would care all too much. The red-head gave him a mock-glare.

"You seriously owe me." Sora brightened.

"Go get'em tiger."

Axel, unamused, set off purposefully after the little blond to where he'd disappeared in the family's garden. He found the pouting little towhead hidden in the lavender. Those golden spikes were unmistakable. Axel hadn't handled the boy's love confession well. Sora had wanted him to let Roxas down more gently. More than anything, he couldn't help but feel weirded out that one of his best friends' little brothers had a crush on him. It didn't help Roxas' case that he was fifteen and Axel was almost eighteen. Oh and he had feelings for big brother, even if he'd never have a chance. Ever since Sora had met Riku, who happened to be Axel's cousin, he'd been head over heels.

Axel blinked when big blue tear-filled eyes met his. Jesus, they had the same eyes. Ones that made Axel absolutely helpless. The red-head shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Hey uh…" he felt completely awkward. Damn it. Roxas wiped at his eyes furiously and scowled. Axel blinked again. He'd never seen a look like that from either of the Hikari brothers before.

"What do you want, asshole? What else can you possibly do to embarrass me?" Axel frowned, staring up at the sky and exhaling. Touché Roxas, touché…

When the blond had gotten a bit too over-friendly, Axel had dumped a glass of ice water on his head and told him that nothing would ever happen between them. What he hadn't known was that Sora and Riku had seen the entire thing. "Look I'm sorry ok? Sora wanted me to… fuck I don't know. I'm just sorry. Got it memorized?" Roxas gave the red-head a sour look.

"Yeah well that's not good enough. I can't believe I ever liked you." Axel shrugged, snorting.

"You're _such_ a liar, blondie."

"No I'm not!" Big blue eyes blinked, taken aback when Axel got in their owner's space.

"Yeah? Prove it." Green met blue, the lovely blue he'd fallen in love with. Heart pounding, he forgot for a moment that they weren't Sora's blue. His breath caught, each of them unconsciously leaning forward, their lips inching dangerously close, almost brushing…

A/n: And that's where I wake up.


End file.
